Warrior Witch
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: She was fierce and would do anything to save her loved ones. Even take on the Volturi...
1. Exposition

**Exposition**

**By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn and about 2 years after the end of the final battle in Deathly Hallows. It is slightly AU so please note that some things will be changed.

* * *

Who was she?

She looked more warrior than woman.

A tight leather sort of material encased her slender frame, baring a great deal of flesh. Had she not been so shocked, she might have been embarrassed.

It covered everything vital, but still left a great deal of her arms, shoulders, midsection and legs very bare. However, it was not her flesh that drew her eyes. It was what was on it.

Marks.

Numerous marks a shade or two darker than her natural skin tone span across the length of her exposed flesh. They looked tribal in design, but also runic in some way. Had she not looked so feral, she supposed it could be considered quite beautiful in a very primitive way.

She was also scarred. It was difficult to see, but if one looked closely past the intricate designs then you could make out raised flesh and puckered skin.

Her eyes were a very intense shade of brown and her wild curls snarled around her face in a rebellious way.

Her only adornment was a slender stick of wood. It was situated on her arm held secure by a brace. She found it odd that this woman would only carry a stick, but everything about her seemed to be rather eccentric in a wild sort of way.

The longer she stared at this warrior woman, the more she found her captivating.

Who was she?

"This is a surprise."

Gianna was broken from her silent musing over their strange new guest as she watched Felix glide through the door towards the unknown female.

"Felix."

Her voice was like warmed honey, caressing his name in a sultry slur that had a ring of strength.

Whoever this woman was, she was dangerous.

"Hermione."

The mysterious woman made no response. She simply stared at the immortal, her gaze unwavering.

"They will see you."

A firm nod was his only response as the woman rose with fluid grace.

Had Gianna not seen the slight flush of her skin, she would have thought her vampire.

Felix looked positively entranced as he followed closely behind the woman through the gilded doors that led to the leaders of the vampiric world: The Volturi.

* * *

Vampires were very visual creatures.

With enhanced senses, they were very aware of their surroundings, but it was their sense of sight that they relied on most heavily.

When she had chosen her clothing for that day, it was with a sense of purpose that she wore something striking. In addition, she wanted to honor her training with Achak – an old medicine man from the Apache tribe.

He taught her to walk a new path of strength and gave her courage to hone her magic in ways she never thought possible.

The hide she had been given was blessed and imbued with ancient spells. When woven into a complete outfit, it ended up being incredibly revealing, but to be ashamed of your body was to deny nature.

Perhaps in a time before she had seen war she would have stuttered and blushed, but now she was different and saw the world through new eyes.

She knew that some would find it vulgar, but she needed them to see her marks.

By displaying her runic tattoos and scars, they would solidify her place as a warrior. They screamed of danger and acted as a warning.

When confronted with possible danger, vampires usually acted in two ways:

They would find the visage terrifying and be submissive.

They would challenge her claim and since she was female, possibly take her as his own.

It was risky, but she was willing to take that chance.

"Young Hermione. What brings you back to Volterra?"

The woman looked up, her body tense as she regarded the three rulers before her.

"It has come to my attention that you will be starting a war."

The leader of the trio simply raised a dark brow. His milky red eyes stared at the female before him with curious intrigue.

She always was able to surprise him.

"Now how did you come by such knowledge?"

Hermione was not intimidated. "I have my sources."

She would not elaborate. Aro knew this, so he decided to change topics. "I must say that I find your new wardrobe to be quite daring. Felix certainly appreciates it."

At this, the guard continued his unabashed stare of the young woman.

Hermione ignored him. He was definitely toying with the idea of claiming her, but knew that she was not a witch to be trifled with.

Felix may have lusted after her, but he was not willing to get killed over her. She wasn't _that _tempting.

She paid him no mind. She never did.

"Felix," Aro said. "Leave."

Bowing low to his master, the guard member silently glided out of the room.

"Dragon hide. Such intriguing material _mia bella_."

Caius.

A warrior in his own right and quite the strategist.

It was said that he had been a warlord during his mortal years, sweeping across what was now called Europe and Asia, claiming land and countless treasures as he went.

He was the one she was most weary about.

Unlike Felix. Caius had no qualms and like a true hunter he, enjoyed a good challenge.

Although married, Athenodora was anything but his mate and she heard he had a voracious appetite for female companionship.

As he circled her like the predator he truly was, Hermione was careful to stay absolutely still and keep her eyes trained upon Aro.

"Caius. You are making her uncomfortable."

Marcus was the most puzzling of the three.

He always seemed to be tired more than anything, as if he given up on life.

She understood. From what she gathered, he lost his life mate centuries ago. Such a travesty would weigh heavily upon the soul and no doubt leave him craving for a swift death.

However, he was brave and would not end his life so easily. No, he stayed in the realm of the living merely a shadow of his former self.

His main duty was to play Caius' conscious, seeing as he lost his voice of reason long ago.

Other than that, Marcus truly was a mystery that not even a skilled Legilimens could begin to unravel.

A cold breath whispered across the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

Her entire reaction was quick as lightening. She twisted her body and swept her leg out in a graceful roundhouse kick that was met with nothing.

Still poised, she followed that up a verbal shield and drew her wand into an offensive stance.

Caius was practically thrumming at the display as he watched the female before him.

Such deadly grace only made him want her more.

Ready to assert his claim, he was firmly put into place by Aro's firm voice. "Caius. Enough."

The blonde vampire growled lowly, displeased that his hunt be disturbed, but followed his brother's words.

"_Picolla_," began Aro, "calm yourself. I apologize for Caius' actions, but can you truly blame him. You present yourself in a very tempting way for my brother."

"I am also very capable of turning him to ash so I suggest he curb his cravings and we get back to the matter at hand. Now I ask you once more Aro, the war."

Aro simply smiled in an attempt to sooth her anger.

She looked so much like a true lioness and had she been any less than what she was, he would have encouraged Caius' attempt to claim her

A witch such as Hermione Granger, however, was not one to challenge.

He did not like the odds with this one and knew that he would lose far more than gain.

Besides, having the entire magical community come down on Volterra for harming their warrior princess was not something he wished to deal with. Wizarding kind were so bothersome.

"A great injustice has been made and it is our job to rectify it. It hold no ties to the magical community so I see no need for your concern."

Hermione kept her want firmly clenched in her right hand in case Caius try anything idiotic again.

Shifting her weight, she drew her shoulders back. "That is where you are wrong Aro. Your battle will take place in Forks and my brother has already pledged his allegiance and that of his brothers to fight against you."

"Brother?" Marcus questioned in genuine surprise.

"You lie," stated Caius.

Training her wand at his throat, her teeth were bared in a purely primal way. She looked absolutely livid as her magic sparked around her tense frame, crackling and temping Caius further to throw her down and claim that delicious hellcat as his own.

He roared, the sound reverberating through the high-vaulted room that practically shook the foundation.

Submit!

Hermione was not scared. She strengthened her shield as tendrils of fire licked across her skin.

It took a great deal of effort to control the unpredictable element, but she had an affinity for the flame that allowed her to control it more fluidly than others. A great boon considering that fire was one of the few things that could truly destroy a vampire.

Caius was not deterred. If anything, her display presented herself to be more of an equal than anything. He wanted her for his own and he wanted her now.

"ENOUGH!"

Aro's voice was absolute as it drew the two from their current battle of wills.

"Caius. Remove yourself from the room."

"You dare interrupt my claim on her brother!?"

Caius was livid as he crimson eyes blazed with fury. His lips pulled back into a feral snarl as he faced his brother.

"She is not your mate Caius."

Marcus' words were soft, but heard clearly in the tense silence.

His gift was not offensive in any way, but very useful. Able to see the bonds between beings was very beneficial because it allowed the Volturi to see if a vampire was worthy of collecting or destroying.

"If she were your mate, you know I would do anything in my power to help you, but she is a witch brother. We can not afford the wrath of the wizarding world," Aro stated.

Caius simply stared at the magnificent witch before him.

Damn the fates for not gifting him with the creature. She was perfection and he would find a way to have her as his own.

As of now, he would leave. He did not want to be in their presence any longer.

Caius' dramatic exit allowed Aro to needlessly let out a long breath of relief.

The fire now rolling across Hermione's flesh simply extinguished as she eased her stance slightly. Although the main threat was gone, she would be a fool to completely let her guard down.

"That is a new trick is it not _picolla_?"

Like a child, Aro was easily distracted.

"I spent the past year studying elemental magic with the Apache tribe of North America. Their shamans were very enlightening."

"The Apache tribe," echoed Marcus.

He read about them.

The Native American tribes of magical descent were an incredibly private community. They rarely mingled with the modern magical community as they had a different way of performing magic that lay with nature itself.

Many have tried to learn of their ways, but only a blood relation would allow any affinity with their way of practicing the craft. Their magic was difficult to harness unless there was a spiritual connection through blood.

"You are of Native American descent," stated Marcus.

Aro looked positively excited. He so loved a good twist in the story. "Do tell _picolla_."

"My father is Native American."

She would not say more and the two knew that.

Aro was practically burning with curiosity, as he wanted to know more about this intriguing little warrior witch.

"My brother is a spirit warrior, a shape-shifter. He has pledged himself and his pack to see to it that the Olympic Coven are safe."

Aro narrowed his brows at the revelation. This certainly changed things.

"To attack them is to fight my brother and I will come to his aide," she stated firmly.

"Hermione," Aro began. "They created an immortal child. I can not let an abomination to walk this Earth."

"Are you sure it is an immortal child Aro? I have learned that she is not as you think, but a dhampir."

"Impossible," he stated as he turned back in a rather childish manner.

"Aro. I came here because I do not want a war to come. I have seen too much bloodshed and I do not want my brother to have to fight again. I was not able to prevent the last battle, but I will do everything I can to prevent this one."

"We seem to have come to an impasse," stated the Volturi leader as he turned towards the witch.

"It seems we have."

"You know that we will still have to investigate."

"Then know that I will be there."

Aro looked somewhat haunted by her words, but simply nodded his head.

Hermione too looked rather disheartened as she returned the gesture and disappeared with a soft _pop_.

Marcus looked to his brother. "She will call for help."

"I know brother, but I will not cower before her. Let her bring her warriors and we shall gather ours."

Marcus looked alarmed by the request. "Brother. The odds have turned swiftly against us."

"Perhaps and perhaps not. Magical they may be, but they are still very much human."

Marcus simply inclined his head. His brother knew that to go against Hermione was suicide, but his pride had been wounded and he was much too stubborn to stand down.

He would not argue any further.

Perhaps he would be destroyed. He was so very tired and death would be a blessing to his weary soul.

Dearest Didyme. I may be joining you soon…

* * *

"Does anybody know why Hermione called us?"

Harry Potter had been pacing the expanse of the Black dining room. He was worried for his best female friend and he did not know what to do.

Deep green eyes took in the collection of people before him.

His fiancé Ginny looked worried as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her robe, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Ron was drumming his fingers, his leg shaking in nervousness.

Charlie and Percy were tense, their backs straight as they stared straight ahead.

Neville and Luna were huddled together. Luna's usual dreamy expression was gone and replaced by a firm look of concentration as Neville ran a comforting hand across her back.

Molly was busy in the kitchen, attempting to take her mind off of everything by busying herself with Kreacher to bake a ridiculous amount of cakes and pies.

Arthur looked absolutely weary, as he seemed to age right before his eyes as his son George placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

A soft _pop_ alerted the assembly to another arrival as they watched Hermione appear.

George balked as Percy actually started to bleed from his nose.

Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red as Charlie simply raised his brow in interest.

Harry – although blushing furiously at seeing so much of Hermione's flesh – came back to himself seeing the stern expression playing across her features.

"Thank you for coming."

Ginny practically raced towards the frazzled brunette as she brought the shorter woman into her slim arms and hugged her close. "It's been too long Hermione. We have missed you."

Hermione felt horrible.

For the past year she had been living in the United States learning tribal magic. It was an intense affair and required absolute devotion. She had not been home for thirteen months.

Their first meeting in person and she worries them like this.

She was a terrible friend.

"Mya?"

Harry brought the trembling girl into his arms as his fiancé let go of her shaking frame.

Ron seemed to overcome his embarrassment for he too hugged the brunette close.

The two pressed soft kisses upon her crown as they hushed her now trembling body.

Ron gently tilted her chin upwards with a finger and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "There now Mya. We got you. Tell us what's wrong."

"Where to begin…"

"The start is always a good place," came George's cheeky reply.

Hermione laughed as she let her two closest friends guide her to the head of the table. "What I am about to tell you will be difficult. You may have to fight again and I would understand if you did not wish to join-"

"You can stop right there Granger," stated Charlie.

"You're stuck with us Hermione. Not even nargles could take us away."

The curly haired brunette laughed at that and simply shook her head.

"So Mya, what is with the outfit? It's very Xena meets Pocahontas," chortled Harry.

"Feel free to continue to wear it on a regular basis, eh luv," said Charlie with a wink.

Arthur leveled his son with a stern glare as Ginny smacked him upside the head. "Ignore him Hermione. He's picked up some rather bad habits at the reserve."

"Hey!"

"So Hermione? What is it that you wanted to say?" Asked Neville.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione stared at the collection of people before her. She really did have an amazing family and she loved them. They deserved to know everything.

"As you know, I left for the United States to study Native American magic…"

* * *

The assembled group of former Order members were silent.

"I know that what I'm asking is-"

"Nothing. It's nothing Hermione and I'm surprised that you think we're going to let you go alone."

Harry's voice was firm as he stared at the witch with that same crooked grin he had since their first meeting.

"You are not going alone young lady! I will not see you fight vampires by yourself," stated Mrs. Weasely as she placed her hands upon her hips in a no nonsense manner.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with us Granger," said George with a wide smile.

Hermione simply smiled as she gave everyone a watery smile. She was so blessed. "Thank you."

"Cor Mya. He's your brother. What's his name anyways?" Asked Ron.

"Sam. Samuel Uley."

* * *

**AN:** Starting another story again?

Yes, yes I am.

I need this to help get my creative juices flowing.

It will be short, only 5 chapters so please do not expect something epic. However, due to the number of chapters, they will be long. This one is about 11 pages. Twice as long as my usual go.

Please note that I have not given up on my other stories. I am just experiencing a horrible writer's block.

This has nothing to do with It's Complicated so no Paul x Hermione story here.

There will be an imprint, but I need someone else that isn't so hot tempered. Hermione is strong, but far too selfless. She needs to sun to help balance herself.

Next: We meet the vampires as they prepare to meet the Volturi.

Review?

Banana Flavored Eskimo


	2. Rising Action

**Rising Action**

**By:** Banana Flavored Eskimo

Translations:

_Ina_ – Mother (Lakota)

_Silaada_ – Soldier (Apache)

_Kwáshkwash_ – blue jay (Quileute)

* * *

Much like London, Forks received its fair amount of rainfall making it one of the gloomiest cities in the United States.

Despite this, Hermione always found comfort in the sound of rain.

When she was younger, her _ina _would tell her stories about their people as they would lie down on the plush carpet in the cozy little house, gazing upwards at the small skylight into the grey heavens above.

Sam would then interrupt by jumping on her and an all out tickle war would ensue.

"Mya?"

Shaking her head, she looked up to see her friends staring at her with concern.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in a few memories. It's been so long since my last visit that it just seemed to assault me all at once."

George shook his head as he waved his hand dismissively. "No worries there Granger. Just give us a warning if you decide to take another trip down memory lane yea?"

"Where are we?" Asked Ginny.

"We are currently on the border between a town called Port Angeles and the Reservation."

"Quilates?" Ron questioned with a slight raise of his brow.

"Quileute Ron and yes."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked to the small group and squared her shoulders. "As soon as we cross into the reservation, I have no doubt the wolves will feel the disturbance. They are very in tune with the land, so I suggest that we confront them in a clearing not far from here."

"Are you sure that they will not attack."

Hermione shook her head. "We are trespassers on their territory. I have no doubt that they will definitely attack, but hopefully Samuel will be able to control them. I have no desire to hex my brother or his pack."

"So what should we do?"

"I want you all to wait for me here. I need to confront them alone."

Harry and Ron looked ready to protest, but were held back by Neville's calm voice. "If you believe that's best Hermione, then okay."

"Okay?" Echoed Ron. He was most definitely not okay with this at all!

"Calm Ron. Hermione is an alpha female. She will be fine," came Luna's serene words.

Harry finally shrugged as he felt Ginny squeeze his hand comfortingly. "Alright Mya. We'll stand down, but if something goes wrong…"

He did not need to finish that sentence. If something went wrong, Hermione would not hesitate to call for help.

George gave her a cheeky wink. "Don't be too long eh Granger?"

"Ignore him Hermione and best of luck," said Percy.

Nodding her head at her group of friends, Hermione felt herself invigorated by their faith in her.

She would not fail. There was no room for error.

* * *

Collin crouched low, his muscles tense as he readied to pounce. Golden eyes observed his prey carefully as he steadied his breathing and cleared his mind.

Using the strength in his legs to propel his body forward, he let out a fierce growl as his teeth snapped at thin air.

Circling quickly proved not quick enough as he found himself pinned to the damp earth beneath him. Barring his teeth, he let out a savage bark.

"Again."

Colin let out low growl as he struggled under the larger wolf. "Let me up!"

"What did you do wrong?"

"I don't know," Colin whined. "Now let go!"

A deeper growl reverberated through the forest as the large lupine applied more pressure and bared his teeth. "Wrong. Now tell me your mistakes."

"Dude, ease up Sam. He's still new at this."

"Back off Jared," growled Sam as he gave his Beta a sharp look. "Now, tell me what you did wrong."

Colin stopped struggling as he keened softly. "I was too loud."

"And?"

"I wasn't downwind."

Sam released his hold on the smaller wolf as he regarded his pack carefully.

Their numbers had dwindled since Leah, Seth and Jacob had left to form their own pack.

Although they had the majority, Jacob was an asset. Loathe he admit it, Jacob was rightful Alpha and he had grown in both strength and spirit in order to prepare his form to take on his true place in the pack.

Sam actually had no problems with relinquishing his role to Jacob, but the pup was just too emotional and bitter over Bella. He may hide it well, but Sam knew heartache well and Jacob was still very sore over the entire Bella and the leech fiasco.

Add on that Seth had imprinted upon Bella's spawn – Renegade or whatever her name was – and it only proved to complicate things further.

As an imprint, the pack was now forced to protect the little hybrid.

Sam wasn't heartless and he knew that despite the fact that she was half leech, she was still very much an innocent. Yet, she also brought trouble and now he and the rest of the pack would be forced to defend her.

At first, many had been torn, but in the end it was unanimous that they would protect Seth's imprint and ensure that the threat of their vampire overlords was nullified.

"SAM."

Embry's frantic voice came echoing through the pack mind, causing all phased to attention. Whatever had Embry startled must have been serious. He could practically feel the trepidation through their link.

"What is it?"

"I… I don't know…. There is a girl? Not a leech, but not quite human? She is on our land, sitting on your mother's porch swing."

That got his attention.

His _ina's_ home – his childhood home – had been unoccupied for a long time now. He still cared of it – he could not tear it down for it had too many memories. However, it was an isolated little cottage on the borders of La Push.

There was no reason for anyone to be there.

Throwing back his head, a jagged howl escaped his lips as he called his pack into action.

* * *

Her muscles tensed as she heard a fierce howl pierce the air.

She had forgone the warrior regalia for today and had opted for something more familiar: jeans, trainers and a long sleeved t-shirt.

It was horribly simple, but far less intimidating and risqué.

In addition, she placed a simple _glamour_. Although the long sleeves and pants covered the majority, there were a few runic symbols on her neck and hands that would cause too many questions.

Although an adult, she was positive that seeing Sam after so many years dressed like some tribal warrior of legend would only serve to raise his hackles.

No.

Right now, she needed them to see her as simply Hermione.

Forcing herself to relax, she lounged further back into the soft plush cushions of her ina's porch swing.

She had been surprised to see the house kept in such immaculate care, but knew that Sam would never leave it in disarray.

This was their ina's home and with it came her spirit and memory.

A soft rustle and the breaking of twigs alerted her that she was no longer alone, Her senses expanded as she felt her body begin to thrum with awareness.

Wolves.

Three men stepped through the treeline, directly making their way towards her. They made a simple V formation with their obvious leader in the front.

As her eyes swept over his strong form, she felt her heart race with anticipation.

"_Your kw__á__shkwash has returned Silaada_."

Sam stopped, his entire world coming to a crashing halt as he heard the words escape her lips.

Her voice was smooth, a sultry tone caressing his over sensitized nerves.

A blinding pain raced through his mind as he felt images begin to assault his senses.

Paul immediately phased as he started to growl threateningly at the now approaching female before them.

Embry was kneeling at his side, a look of absolute bewilderment playing across his features. "What do I do?!"

"Leave him be. He is simply remembering."

Paul let out a sharp bark as he snapped his teeth at the small woman. Whoever the fuck she was, she was doing something to their Alpha and he was not going to sit there and allow her to hurt his family.

"PAUL! STAND DOWN."

Sam's alpha timbre echoed through the clearing as he seemed to have gained enough semblance to call out the order before clutching his head in pain once again.

"_Silaada,_ please. Relax and do not fight it."

Sam thrashed violently, his teeth clenched shut to prevent himself from crying out.

Never before had he experienced such pain and never would he wish this on anyone. It was blinding and absolutely consuming. The throbbing ache echoed through his mind and twisted his nerves causing something similar to an electric shock to race through his entire frame.

It was torture.

Hermione felt as if her heart would break.

Her _silaada_ laid before her in agony and there was nothing she could do to ease his pain, yet another part of her could not help the pride from creeping forth.

The magic she had used was considered a dark blood ritual and to have it reversed would bring the target excruciating pain. She knew that it would last only a minute or so, but the lingering effects would take days to overcome.

Yet, despite this he did not cry out.

Her _silaada _was truly a warrior and she was proud to call him kin.

"The fuck is happening?"

The crude one that had transformed into a silver wolf and back again, was glaring at her as if he wanted to kill her.

Good.

She would not accept anything less than the upmost loyalty from his pack.

"He is remembering. The pain will ease in a minute."

He stepped towards her, his hulking frame dwarfing her own. Deep brown eyes pierced her own as he disregarded his nakedness in favor of standing guard over his inured alpha.

"Listen here little girl, if he isn't fine in the next minute I will tear your apart."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Paul. You always were so volatile."

At this, Paul took a step back.

The fuck? How did she know his name?

"Sam spoke of you and his friends quite often," she replied his mental inquiry.

Fucking A!? Was she in his head now!?

"Put on some fucking shorts Lahote and stop flashing my sister."

At this, Embry and Paul both balked at his words.

Sister!?

* * *

Gods how she has grown.

Gone was that tiny little thing that would cling to his waist and look up at him with that wide smile of hers with her slightly large front teeth.

No, in her place was a woman.

She looked dangerous.

There was something about the brunette that called to Sam's baser instinct. It was of that of a warrior recognizing an equal.

That bothered him.

His sister should be sitting in London attending some fancy school to fill that genius head of hers with new ideas to cure cancer and colonize on the moon or something.

"How is it that you have a sister?"

The entire pack was now sitting in his mother's living room.

It was a little bit cramped, but Hermione had taken to sitting on the arm of his chair and he had his arm securely wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I am a witch."

At this, the entire pack – Sam included – stared at the curly haired brunette with varying expressions.

Colin nudged Brady in the shoulder as he pointed his index finger towards his ear and made small circles against the side of the his head.

At this, Hermione turned him into a canary with a simple flick of the wrist.

The chaos that followed was staggering.

The entire pack had jumped, as if burned, only to stare at the petite female in absolute confusion.

Sam himself had pushed himself out of the armchair and was now on the floor below his younger sister staring up at her in bewilderment.

"First off," started Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "let's get more space."

At this, Hermione produced a slender stick of wood and waved it around in a series of complicated patterns.

The room immediately enlarged, a series of comfortable looking chairs and couches appeared and Colin was returned to his original form - albeit flapping his arms somewhat comically.

The pack still refused to move.

"Honestly. You're all shape shifters! What is so difficult for you to comprehend the idea of witches and wizards living among you?"

"Is that pie?"

Quil's question broke the tension as the entire pack was not aware that an assortment of baked goods was spread out on a table that had not been there moments before.

"I brought some food from the UK. My friends mum is an amazing cook and saw to it that I was sent away with enough to feed a small army – or a pack of wolves in this case."

Quil immediately began to salivate as he stepped towards the delicious spread.

Embry pulled him back. "Dude. What. The. Hell?"

"It's pie," he said as if that was explanation enough.

Sam frowned as he finally picked himself up off the ground. "Nobody will be eating anything until _kw__á__shkwash_ starts explaining everything."

Hermione smiled at the nickname.

_Kw__á__shkwash_ is what their mother used to call her. Her blue jay.

It was silly really.

Hermione was whistling as she ran around the house – this house – early one summer morning in a cheery little blue dress when her _ina_ scooped her up and called her a blue jay in Quileute.

Since then, it had been a private name that her _ina _and _silaada _would use.

"_Silaada_ really. I would think you would forget that silly name."

"It's not silly _kw__á__shkwash. Ina_ used it for you and so did I. You'll always be my little blue jay."

At this, Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

Merlin, she missed her _silaada_!

Rushing towards him, she practically jumped into his arms as he held her closely to himself, running his fingers through her thick, curly mane.

He hummed lowly as he spoke in Quileute. "_I am here now kw__á__shkwash and I will never let you go again. I am here_."

He wanted to be angry, truly he did, but seeing his little sister break into tears broke him.

The rational part of him wanted to demand answers and know why she made him forget her, but with every soft sob he felt himself weaken. She needed him and he would be there for her.

"Um… so, does that mean I can have some pie?"

Hermione's watery laugh was not heard as a series of slaps were delivered to the back of Quil's head.

* * *

Sam's head was spinning.

His sister had just appeared out of nowhere – quite literally if his understanding was correct – and had returned his memories and almost giving him a heart attack as he heard her story.

His _kw__á__shkwash_ had fought in a war and was now here to help him battle in another.

It was difficult for him to process that the small girl could even fight, but one look in her eyes told him otherwise.

The intense shade of brown was hard and fierce. He had seen that dangerous, almost feral glint when he had gazed at his own transformed shape.

It was a bit disconcerting to see those eyes on such a sweet face, but he had come to accept that his sister was now a warrior in her own right.

Part of him was incredibly proud of his little warrior, but frightened at the thought of losing her.

She had removed his memories of her during the summer going into her fifth year of schooling.

It had been another time filled with the two of them bonding.

Not many knew Sam Uley had a younger sister and he preferred to keep it that way.

Despite being a respected member of the community, he knew that Hermione would be ridiculed and ostracized by some. She was only half Quileute and her father – their father - was a man known for sleeping around.

She didn't need people to hurt her when she already received enough ridicule from her idiot peers in primary school for her academic prowess.

Therefore, her summers in La Push became her haven, as he and his mother would welcome his younger half sister into their quiet little home on the border of the land.

His _ina_ was a remarkable woman and looked after Hermione as if she was her own.

It had been devastating when she was lost to cancer. Both siblings had been heartbroken and Hermione had wanted nothing more than to leave her fancy boarding school in Scotland and forgo her fourth year.

He would have none of that and insisted that she continue her education.

She had worked hard to be accepted into the exclusive school and he knew how much her studies meant to her.

Correspondence grew short and suddenly he didn't have a sister.

All memories of her were gone and now he knew why.

She had erased his memories because it was too dangerous and she did not want him harmed.

Letting out a jagged growl, he punched the wall beside him in frustration.

Hermione jumped slightly as she watched her brother create a fist-sized hole in the drywall.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the others who had remained silent after hearing her story.

"I need to talk to Sam alone," she whispered softly.

The pack need not be told twice as they shuffled out of the room to leave their alpha and his sister to speak.

"Sam please," Hermione pleaded once they were alone. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

The brunette bit her lip as she watched his shoulders shake with emotion. "Anything. Please _silaada…_"

It was her name for him that had him breaking down.

He brought his sister into his arms and simply held her close to his body. "I could have lost you and I never would have known."

Tears slipped helplessly down her cheeks as she clung desperately to her older brother. "Sam…"

"_Kwáshkwash_. Never again. Gods please. Never again."

Hermione knew what he was asking and she simply buried her head deeper into the warmth of his embrace and cried. "I'm sorry."

Sam began to rock her slowly, sweeping her small frame into his arms as he carried her towards the armchair.

His voice was soothing as he once again slipped into Quileute. "_Rest now kw__á__shkwash. I have you and I forgive you. Just rest_."

For the first time in many years, Hermione felt safe.

Her brother had her in his arms and he would protect her like he did when she was young and scared of monsters under the bed.

Her_ silaada_. Her soldier.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she finally allowed herself to completely relax and drift into a restful slumber.

* * *

**AN:** Like woah.

Thoughts and or general ideas?

Huge shout out to Waterflower20 who is super awesome and gives me brilliant feedback and a bit of help with the Twilight books because I couldn't finish the last one and stopped reading after Book 2: Jacob.

So I am sure you are all curious about some words. It was difficult to look up Quielete so I settled for using words from other Native American Languages. Just in case you skipped over the translations above…

Ina – Mother (Lakota)

Silaada – Soldier (Apache)

Kwáshkwash – blue jay (Quileute)

Another chapter finished! I know that some of you are curious about the couple in this story and it is a **Hermione x Jacob** story. Therefore, expect imprint stuff in the next chapter.

Again, this is a short story so don't expect something epic.

Thank you once again for all of your lovely reviews. 30 reviews for one chapter? Really? Wow. You guys are wonderful.

Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
